


Me, Myself, And I

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Written for Izurunity on Tumblr, this fic idea came from their connected Discord server. I hope you enjoy, Izurunity!Junko sneaks into a top-secret facility and finds a contained wormhole where she then forces Izuru Kamukura inside, causing multiple timeline selves to merge into one world, and now they need the help of a certain someone to return everything to normal.♚[© 2019 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Me, Myself, And I

The shattering of glass... No, not glass.   
Hitting the ground, clear as the sharp shards, but rain.  
Rain hit the ground, like the sky itself was crying.   
And as it became stronger, lightning struck, momentarily becoming the only light for miles.   
Fog seemed to be seeping from the ground. The thick, dark smog became a shadow of a blanket, hiding the monster lurking within.   
Even the tapping of heels was muffled until it was too late.   
Blood, and a cry cut off before the body fell and crumbled.   
Yet, the monster did not care.   
A grin spread across the monster's face and she stepped over the body, clutching the knife now being cleansed by the rainfall.   
Behind her, the crack of the corpse's walkie talkie. A voice came from the other end, making her momentarily stop but not for long. They'd figure out the guard was dead soon enough, and she wouldn't be here when they do.   
Too much to do, too much to destroy, yet not enough time for any of it.   
She was only here for one thing though, and she was going to get it.   
She approached the facility doors and pushed, and just as she thought, they were locked.   
She wouldn't have it any other way, the monster was dying to break something.   
Drawing her knife, she plunged it into the door's lock. A harsh snap of the security breaking rang in her ears before she drew back and gave the doors a powerful kick, knocking them back into the hall. The hinges snapped, metal went flying, and the doors crashed to the ground a few feet away.   
God, that felt good to get out of her system. But... She didn't need the knife anymore. The monster dropped it outside before entering the quiet hallway. She wouldn't need a map to find what she was looking for, the scientists made it way too easy to find!  
She tossed her long hair over her shoulder before shaking her head of large water drops.   
Didn't do much, but at least she looked cute now.   
Not a single guard, you'd think a top secret military facility would be more protected, you know?   
Well, easier for her then.   
Door after door she passed, but these obviously weren't it. Hallway after hallway, and not a single scientist, not a guard, not even an alarm.   
Why oh why would they have so little security? Unless of course, they didn't need it. That was the most logical decision, so she would just have to be ready for whatever little traps they set up.   
And then there it was, the most beautiful toy she'd ever seen. The big open room, the massive control panel, and the massive wormhole right in the center.   
She wanted to drool it was so beautiful. A powerful giggle left her lips and she skipped over, not wasting a moment to slam her hands down on as many buttons as she could.  
Lights, fan, heater, doors, boring, all boring! Don't these buttons do anything interesting?   
She scoot over to the right side of the panel and began to press even more.   
The hole suddenly popped, gravity became nonexistent. Papers, cups, clipboards, all began to float around the hole.   
Now, this was getting somewhere.  
Before she could continue, a shadow fell over her.   
The monster turned around, only able to smile.   
So this was why there were no guards, huh?  
How amazing!  
She was scared, but that fear was exhilarating, pumping her veins with adrenaline, excitement.   
"So this is where you decided to hide out!" She stepped forward, but he had no reaction. He couldn't even be bothered to frown or scold. He had expected she would have arrived at some point, but today, right now, in this room, it was inconvenient.   
They knew each other a long time ago, but that time had passed. She was nothing but an intruder.   
"Can't you at least say hello? Take me into your big and powerful arms and tell me how much you missed me?" She leaned against the guard with a look of daydreaming, but he wasn't in the mood for her annoying antics.  
He did though, grab her arm tightly and pull her off before turning with the intent to drag her out the door. The girl squirmed under the hold before she quickly ripped away.   
Without a hint of warning, she jumped over the railing, down into the anti-gravity room and pushed herself away, a sneer over her lips. "Seems like you hate me now!" She tilt her head. "Well, that's good, because you're absolutely disgusting! I can't stand you anymore. What happened to the Izuru Kamukura I used to know? The one so fueled to the brim with despair, it made even the strongest of hope choke for air. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"   
She kicked her legs in a tantrum, pushing her ever so closer to the active wormhole.   
This was annoying, and a waste of time, and in the end, utterly useless, but it was his job to protect the wormhole, and letting her, letting Junko Enoshima enter it, would be a disaster for this world, and every other.   
That wasn't just any wormhole.   
It ripped apart the one who entered.   
Pulling all pieces of them in every known timeline together.   
And so it would no longer be just one Junko, but maybe hundreds.   
That thought alone made Izuru jump out to the anti-gravity area. Like he was swimming, he pushed himself towards the annoying girl.   
"Stay back, I don't even want to see you!" She crossed her arms and turned away, but not like it would stop the dark guard from pulling her away. Getting close to the wormhole make it tough to move. It was pulling anything close inside, like a giant vacuum.   
When he finally grabbed her arm, Junko pulled him closer and then whipped her body around. All too fast, she kicked him, forcing herself away from the hole, and throwing him inside.   
And then it was dark.   
Cold, dark, he felt nauseous, something he had never felt before.   
He was aware of sicknesses and feelings of unwellness, thanks to his Ultimate Medic talent, but he wasn't supposed to feel them himself.   
It made even Izuru Kamukura double over and try to hold back from vomiting. Even when it felt like it would hit, nothing happened.   
Then a splitting headache, and the way his hair was moving told him he was moving at incredible speeds, but he couldn't feel it.   
So this was the power of the wormhole?  
He didn't like it.   
Then he couldn't stop himself from falling. But instead of hitting the ground, he just kept falling. Falling and falling deeper as though he were drowning.   
This sickness he was feeling almost made him pass out. And he would have had it not suddenly stopped moving.   
Painfully, he hit some form of the ground and opened his eyes.   
Stars, or what looked like stars all around. Standing above him, an odd, yet familiar boy.   
He didn't much feel like sitting up yet though, even with the boy standing there, looking utterly confused.   
He could have explained it, told this boy it was just an alternate reality form of himself, but he didn't care to.   
The wormhole was working, and soon multiple him's would be here.   
How annoying...   
This boy... Hajime Hinata... Was his first iteration.   
And then a cry from his left caused him to turn to see, where, forming right there, a second one. The boy with white hair fell as he was pulled into the hole. As he rose his head, his red eyes shone like rubies.   
Another...  
Izuru finally pulled himself up to stand and glanced to the two Hajimes.   
How many more would there be?  
He shouldn't have jinxed it, because another arrived, one he hoped he wouldn't have to see. Forming before him in a hospital gown, shoulder length hair, tired and dead looking eyes. It didn't seem like he even cared, or was curious, of why he was ripped away from his time to come here.   
Izuru turned away from the weak version of his early self.   
And yet, it was not over.   
They just seemed to keep fading in, not able to keep themselves from vanishing from their own timelines.   
Another version of Hajime, this one with one red eye like his own and a fancy looking suit.   
This one... He had not met.   
A quicker one faded in, brighter than the others with a glowing red light. When he completed his entrance, it looked like another version of Hajime in a suit, but this one had both shining red eyes, with flickering red squares circling around him.   
It seemed to be slowing down, more versions of each one, like clones, appeared, until it finally seemed to stop with one final, unknown version. It looked like an exact copy of himself, but he was the only one with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. This one... It smiled.   
The only one that did.   
And then they stopped appearing, that odd black sheep, or white sheep among a black flock was the last.   
There seemed to be twenty or thirty, all clamoring and scared. Well, only the Hajime ones.   
"Stop talking." Izuru finally had enough.   
This could possibly be the most boring thing he ever had to experience.   
All the others looked to him and silenced their voices.   
"You can blame Enoshima for this." He looked around, trying to find an exit or something to send them back to their own time. "There's a remote in my timeline that can shut down this hole and send you all back. It's just back in the lab. Get me back there, I'll activate it and you will return home."   
The others shared a look of confusion and suspicion, but they'd trust me if they were smart. I am them, after all.   
"Alright, then how do we get out?" One of the Hajimes snapped. One of the ones wearing the hospital grown rose his head. "Why do we have to help you...?" His voice was quiet, breaking in exhaustion. Had he really been that weak during his process of becoming Izuru?   
It was... Something he couldn't quite describe.   
"Then you can stay here." He didn't have time to give a pep talk to everyone. Instead, his eyes rose to the stars. There was something off about them.   
A night sky, and a black ground. Nothing around them, the stars were painted in every direction. Was this some sort of platform? The ground appeared to cut off where the stars began.   
One thing did catch his eye though, and looking around, it seemed a few other versions of 'Izuru' noticed it as well.   
Along the starry bowl, one spot stood as a black arch, one spot without a single shining speck.   
"Any volunteers?" He looked, but obviously, none of them offered.   
Finally, his eyes landed on the white-haired clone. "You."  
He grinned and tilted his head. "You want me to walk through that and possibly fall to my death?" Even as he said that he wouldn't stop smiling. "Well, alright if you say so." He walked through the crowd as it parted for him, the white tendrils waving out behind him.  
Could this be the hope version of himself?  
He didn't like that either.   
The Hopezuru, as he had decided to name him, approached the black gap and looked back to everyone, who was watching him intently. He gave a wave before sticking his arm through it. After a moment, he pulled it back, still intact.   
"An exit then." One of the suited Hajimes confirmed. He would call this one "Hajizuru".   
He didn't have time to name every single one or gave any thought into the names, but they were convenient, to say the least. One by one, each copy stepped into the hole.   
He watched them exit, naming each one as they passed.   
The ones in the hospital gown, he would call "Early Version Izuru" Simple enough.   
The regular Hajimes would keep that name, no need to make it complicated. The Hajimes with the white hair though, they would be "Awakened Hajime"  
And those odd ones that were glowing red... He would call "2.0"  
The copies of his current self though, he decided would get no name. They annoyed him the most, so they didn't deserve it.   
Once everyone had exited, he stepped out as well, back into the lab he had been in before.   
Though it appeared the gravity had been reactivated.   
The others seemed to be confused. One of them piped up, "Why are we here? This isn't our world."  
"Isn't it obvious?" The original Izuru pushed past the crowd that didn't bother moving for him to get up the stairs. "Because I am the original. I was pushed into the wormhole, so that means that is the only way to come out. We have to find that remote to get you home."  
And as soon as possible too, this was already getting annoying. Junko seemed to have taken her leave, so there would be no obstacle to getting the remote. And that should be... Not here, of course it wasn't. It should have been sitting right next to the control panel, and it was not. She took it before leaving.   
Why can't things be easy?   
"Looks like we'll have to find Enoshima." A Hajizuru stood beside him. "Any ideas?"  
Not bothering to respond, he looked around the office. Did she leave anything behind? Any clues, anything to track her with?   
No?  
He didn't think so. One thing did catch his eye though. A drawer was opened, and peeking out was something golden. He picked it up and placed it upon his head. Yes, that's perfect.   
He would be the King, the original one.   
"We don't have time for you to play dress up!" An original Hajime stomped his foot behind him. "This is your world, what do we do?"  
Well, now he wanted to take his sweet time, just to piss them off. Was his old self always so rushed and serious?   
When he felt like he was ready, he turned back to the others. "I know someone obsessed with finding her. We go there." Not feeling like explaining any more, he exit into the facility hallway.   
How annoying, he had been expecting her and evacuated the lab, but still failed, all because of her childish tantrum.   
And now what a bothersome situation this had turned out to be.   
At least nobody was here to see this sorry state, and he wouldn't lose his job.   
He didn't really need a job, but it was something to do during the day that was mildly interesting, and the scientists frequented with asking for his help.   
The wormhole, on the other hand, was not a measly experiment. It was something drawn from space, contained, regulated, and kept secret. For if word got out, it most certainly would be used for war purposes.   
He looked back to the crowd of copies who all either looked annoyed, tired, or bored.   
Yeah... What an army.   
Of course, it was still raining outside, and they would be complaining of getting wet. Well, maybe the Hajimes, knowing himself, the other Izurus wouldn't care.   
There were better things to be bothered about.   
They would be walking all the way there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
He rose an arm and knocked. Soaking wet, mildly low body temperature, it was likely his shoes were worn down as well. Dress shoes were not made for walking in unsightly weather.   
"Ju-Just a moment!" A hurried voice called.   
Izuru looked back to the others. Some Hajimes were hugging themselves and shivering, while other Izurus that simply detested the weather had taken off their overshirt to rest over their heads.   
Hm... They could deal with it.   
The door finally opened and the homeowner froze. First looking at the original Izuru, then back to the crowd of them.   
His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. he began to move his mouth like a fish before he smiled and cupped his hands in front of him. "Am... Am I dreaming?" A small stream of drool began to drip down his chin.   
That was expected.   
"No. We want to come in."   
He quickly stepped back and motioned for the crowd to enter as he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.   
The original Izuru allowed himself in first, and the others followed. The homeowner led back to the living room, which was a fairly good size considering who owned the house. "Uh, please sit. I don't mind if the couch is wet. I'll fetch towels!"   
And with that, he hurried off, leaving the copies to huddle in the living room and try to warm up.  
The pre-Hajimes seemed to be the most worn down. That was to be expected as well, they were ordinary high school students at the moment, not yet participating in the program. Their stamina and willpower were utterly average, and it was quite a walk.   
The homeowner returned with a pile of towels in his arms and began to hand them out individually, but not carrying enough, he rushed off again.   
The ones who got towels began to dry off, much to the annoyance of those without.   
"Good to know Nagito Komaeda is still weird in other dimensions." An Awakened Hajime chuckled quietly.   
"Did you notice that?" A Regular one looked around. "Why does he have a robotic arm? Did he get hurt?"  
The later versions all went quiet. Expected.   
It was unwise to share events of the future like that.   
And aside from that, who would be willing to tell someone their friend sawed off his own arm in insanity?  
He hadn't been wearing his green jacket when he opened the door, giving a perfect view to his metal appendage replacement.   
He returned once more and finished giving the remainder of the towels.   
"How can I uh..." He looked around, still looking a little flushed. "Why...?"  
"Enoshima." The original occupied himself with drying off as he answered. "And to fix this, we have to find her. Do you know where she ran off to?"  
Nagito thought for a second before raising a hand to tell us to wait and exit the room once more.   
Not taking long at all, he returned with a small machine. "I have this. It mainly tracks any Monokumas but maybe she's around some. But uh..." He looked back up again. "Can I just keep a few?"  
"No way!" A Hajime rose his voice. "We have to go home. And you'd probably do weird things to anyone that stayed with you.  
"Of course he would." A 2.0 spoke for the first time.   
Nagito sighed, giving the tracker to the Hopezuru who smiled in turn.   
"Can I at least go with?" As he looked around the room once more, the original noted most of the copies were looking at him. It was his decision in the end.   
He finally shrugged. "We're going to need a ride anyway. You can come if you have a car we can borrow."  
Nagito's face lit up. "I may have a helicopter in the garage."  
"Since when do you just casually own a helicopter?" A Hajime seemed thoroughly unconvinced. Well, most of them did.   
"Since I joined Future Foundation." The male explained with a soft smile.  
A few of the copies seemed unsure, which made sense. Wouldn't flying a helicopter in a growing storm be dangerous? It wasn't as though they had much of a choice though.   
Perhaps they could have waited for the storm to pass... If Enoshima wasn't in possession of a dangerous, top-secret tool.  
Nagito gestured to follow and the crowd began to rise and follow him out back. He pulled a small button out of his pocket and pressed it, opening the garage door.   
Low and behold, a patrol helicopter looked to be in mint condition, waiting patiently.   
"It's a private one, so it uh... Can only fit two people. I know how to drive it but..."  
"I'll be coming with, then." The original Izuru stepped forward. "Getting the remote from her may take time, you guys can meet us there. Keep the tracker, we'll scan the skies."  
He looked back, and none of the copies seemed to have no complaint.  
Nagito was first, running up to the helicopter and hopped inside. As he began to turn it on, Izuru pulled himself inside and made himself situated in the passenger seat.   
"You are aware I could fly this flawlessly, correct?"  
At that, Nagito smiled. "I know. No need to remind me how amazing you are. I just want to be included and help. Even if doing this will crush my dreams of having multiple-" He cleared his throat. "Anyway! Uh, I'll fly, so can you keep a lookout for her?"  
Of course, he could.   
As steadily as possible, Nagito hovered the helicopter out of the garage before allowing it to rise and take flight.   
He flipped a switch and put on some headphones before handing them to Izuru who put them on as well.   
They paired, drowning out the sound of the whirring engine. "Where would she most likely be?" Nagito's voice came in clear thanks to the headphones.   
For that, Izuru had no answer. They would just have to fly around until they found anything.   
Rain running down the window made it rather difficult to see farther than ten feet down, even if he strained his eyes.   
This was Enoshima, she wouldn't have just vanished.   
She wants to be found, she always does. But how would she do it in this weather?

It was like looking for one shrimp in the ocean.   
His red eyes scanned everywhere he could, looking for any inconsistencies.

"Hey, look there." Nagito's voice cracked through the speakers after some time of looking and he nodded forward. When Izuru rose his head, he could see a small light flashing through the fog. 

"Isn't that towards the direction of the school-?" Just as Nagito finished, lightning struck and all at once, electricity shot down the helicopter. 

"We've been hit! I'm so sorry, this is all because of my luck-" The speaker exploded, cutting him off and shutting down the headphones. Their ears instead flooded with the sounds of the impending storm. 

Izuru pulled them off and tossed them out the window. No use now, they were shot. There was a bigger problem now, that being the entire control system was down and they were now falling. 

Izuru wasn't scared, but it would be bothersome if he died. Nagito, on the other hand, looked terrified. 

At least they were lucky the lightning didn't hurt them, but falling wasn't much improvement. 

Alright, think. 

Falling out of the sky, no parachutes.

He knew landing on your legs would be the best option. Now your legs would be broken, but you're more likely to survive. Fighting with two broken legs and possibly paralysis and shock would be impossible. Izuru was aware his body was mortal. 

There's also the option of falling to water. Unfortunately, there were no large bodies of water in the middle of the city. 

Quicker... The ground wasn't going to wait. 

The scent of smoke brought his attention back to the helicopter. So the engine was on fire? Great. 

There's no time left. As quick as he could, he scooped Nagito in an arm before jumping out of the machine and taking to the sky. The one-armed boy clung tightly before he suddenly began to laugh. "You're going to kill us!"   
Izuru tuned out his voice and leaned his body towards one of the nearby buildings. It wasn't going to be enough though, they had already passed the tall roof. Nothing to grab on. Even as he used his free hand to dig into the bricks, he couldn't get a grip.   
Suddenly, something grabbed from behind and they were floating.   
A bright explosion from behind told him the helicopter had crashed and as he looked up, he could see a Monokuma had latched onto his back and opened a parachute.  
There'd be no point in thanking Enoshima for the rescue, even if he was grateful... Somewhat.   
It was more bothersome to be carried this way.   
Once they reached the ground, the robot released hold and let out his annoying laugh.   
Nagito wiped his face of rain but the drops were only replaced. His fluffy hair now sticking to his skin, he looked like a wet dog.  
"Stay behind. I'm handling this." Izuru moved ahead but the other boy run up beside him.  
"I don't think so, I'm going to help you."  
The defiance of the luckster would get him hurt, but if he wanted to come along, there's no point in stopping him.   
The school wasn't far off, and now being on the ground, it was more clear to see the tall beacon atop the old high school, flashing like a lighthouse.

The sound of metallic feet and whirring followed as the Monokuma kept his distance behind.   
Izuru could feel their beady little eyes on him. More Monokumas staring as he passed. She was waiting.   
Nagito's shoulders dropped, revealing his fear. He twiddled his fingers in an obvious attempt to avoid looking at their growing numbers.   
The school gates were open, and so was the front doors.   
"Too obvious," Izuru muttered.  
"So... What's the story between you two?" Nagito whispered as they entered the grounds. The Monokuma stopped there before it entered the gates.  
He didn't feel like talking about it, so he didn't.  
They were business partners years ago but Izuru left when he didn't feel there was anything more to gain from their alliance. He didn't despair, but he wasn't hoping either. He drifted where he felt things could be interesting. That's all.   
And at the moment, he worked for the military as a security guard. All part of his job.  
The lights along the hallways began to flicker on as they passed each one until the gym stood before them.   
No time to hesitate. He opened the doors where the bleachers filled with cheering Monokumas.   
They laughed, they clamored together, waving their paws up and clapping.   
Nagito clung to his back.  
"How wonderful you made it to the main event!" Enoshima's voice came over the speakers in her "royal" attitude.   
"Give me what you stole." Izuru pulled away from the boy's grasp and moved forward until he stood in the center of the room.  
"You really are no fun." She sounded depressed. "I set this all up for you, and you don't even care. You're so heartless, it makes me sick. Do you not love for me at all?"  
"No." He answered without a moment's hesitation.   
She giggled over the speakers until they shut off. The room seemed to freeze, all the Monokumas ceased to move. Then all at once, they barred their claws. All the bears started to climb out of the bleachers and run for him. Nagito backed up, none of them going for him. "Look out!" He still called.   
Unhelpful, Izuru already knew he was being attacked.  
It was all too easy to break them as they moved closer. His fist punched cleanly through one of the heads, and as he rose it off the ground, Izuru chucked it towards another, knocking it, and the one behind it back.  
He kicked another, but the numbers were overwhelming, even for him.   
He jumped up and grabbed a ceiling girder. Think...  
They were clustering directly below him, all waiting for him to let go.   
Their claws ready and teeth showing. Then a plan. He pushed himself down with as much strength he could, which in fact, was quite a lot.   
Landing on one of the Monokumas shattered it instantly, and the force thrust the rest of them back. The ones that hit the walls broke like glass. But they all seemed to be malfunctioning now.   
"It's not fair! You were supposed to die!" The speakers came back on.   
"Give me the controller." He repeated once more. 

"It must be super, super, super important if you want it so bad. I wonder what it does. Do you think we should find out?"  
Izuru was aware it could be shot like a gun. To send alternate versions back, the beam would have to hit them. But put it on the reverse...  
It would amplify the wormhole's power. The stage curtains opened and Enoshima stood there, a furious look in her eyes, and a smile on her face. She rose the remote up, then pointed it towards him. As she shot the remote, he moved to the side, but Nagito at the door wasn't as fast. The red beam struck him, causing him to cry out in pain.   
He fell to his knees and how unlucky... Of course, she set it to reverse.   
More versions of him began to be ripped out of their world. One fell before the original Nagito, wearing his green jacket, the one that still had both arms. Another dressed in black. The chain around his neck clattered as he hit the ground.   
This wasn't good.   
A Komaeda wearing the school uniform, one that still had Enoshima's arm attached.   
The blonde began laughing, distracted at how hilarious she thought it was.   
When she stopped, she suddenly pointed the remote at herself. 

Izuru jumped forward to grab it, only being a moment too late. He tore the remote from her hand, but not before she shot herself.   
Yet, only one version formed before her. In obvious pain, Junko's legs were shaking as she attempted to keep herself up, but her eyes widened when she looked upon her other-world self before she collapsed.  
"Where..." The other looked around in fear before gazing down to Enoshima. "Oh no, I must have forgotten again. Are you okay miss?" The redhead kneeled beside Enoshima and tapped her, but she did not awaken.   
Out cold...  
"Leave her be, Ryouko." Giving the alternate Junko an order, Izuru looked down to the remote and flipped it back to its normal settings. "Don't mind this. You're going home." Before she could get a word in, a blue beam was directed at the redhead. She seemed relaxed and closed her eyes before vanishing before him.   
He hopped off the stage and made his way to the cluster of confused Komaedas.   
Again, pointing the remote for them, they vanished one by one. The original picked his head off the ground, obviously looking disturbed.   
It made sense, hating himself as he did. It was probably a short hell being surrounded by other versions.   
Once they were gone though, he sighed in relief and pulled himself to his feet.   
"Are we going to go back to the house then?"  
"No." He looked down to the remote. "They're going to meet us here any time. Take this and use it on them when they come in. I need to contact the facility."  
Before Nagito could object, Izuru pulled out his phone and moved away to other side of the room.  
No answer... He left a short message then returned to the unconscious Enoshima. They weren't state of the art but being a security guard, he was in possession of handcuffs. Just to ensure she wouldn't escape before the police arrived, he pulled her body to the bleachers and cuffed her wrists to the metal railing, leaving her there to hang a few inches off the ground.   
She'll be fine.  
Once he finished prepping her for arrest, he looked back to Nagito, now surrounded by the group.   
He seemed unsure what he was doing with the remote, and Izuru's alternates looked, inpatient.   
Not that it was that surprising Nagito couldn't figure it out.   
When Izuru approached, the lucky male quickly handed over the remote who hit the button activation on the side and pointed it at the first one.   
The beam shot out, and the 2.0 smiled lightly before disappearing.   
The group quickly began to clamor for next, but Izuru frowned. "One at a time. You'll all get home." Then shot the next that followed.   
When they all returned home, Izuru sighed softly and pocketed the remote.   
"Still wish I could've kept a Hajime or two." Nagito pout beside him. Izuru merely huffed. "No need," He started. "You have me. Let us get this remote back."  
Nagito's face turned pink before he cleared his throat.  
"But my helicopter-"  
"So we'll walk. The news said the weather would let up."  
He exit the hallway, Nagito hurrying after.   
When they reached outside, Izuru had been right. The rain had finally stopped after all night of a storm, and the sun was rising as well, casting the orange across the sky.   
Nagito stopped, making Izuru turn back.   
The luckster looked down before kneeling and plucking a clover off the ground. "Look, four leaves." He smiled before approaching and tucking it in in Izuru's dark locks. "I think it's a great day for a walk then."


End file.
